


Sibling Intuition

by kurhn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, i'm calling him aoba but it's shiroba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurhn/pseuds/kurhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Oval Tower, Aoba and Sei can finally be together, but that also means Sei's plans didn't unfold the way he had hoped. Despite the circumstance, Aoba won't let anything get in the way of this new found brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've been wanting to write fanfic for dramatical murder for a long time now. as i haven't written fanfic in a while (and this is my first fic for dmmd, disregarding roleplay), i would much appreciate kudos and comments to let me know what you think, if you would be so kind!
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy.

The footsteps are nearly silent – a ghost gliding along, until he reaches the increasingly-familiar double doors. Aoba throws the doors apart, interrupting the ringing silence that seems to follow him throughout the tower. Day after day, room to room, that heavy quiet surrounds him. He breaks it whenever he can. 

A princess on his throne, Sei remains motionless. There is no indication as to whether the sound startles him, if indeed he is still capable of being startled. 

“Ah. Brother.” Aoba drifts from the entryway to plant himself in front of Sei on his knees in one fluid motion, and the heavy thud of doors closing behind them signals the beginning of their alone time. Kneeling before his twin, Aoba takes a bony hand and brushes his lips across the knuckles. As an honest-to-goodness princess, Sei is to be treated as such. “Brother,” he repeats. The word rolls so nicely off his tongue. “How I’ve missed you.”

A delayed reaction, not surprising, but testing Aoba’s patience regardless…and then, a slow lift of the head: acknowledgment at last. Those bottomless pits scan over Aoba’s form, colorless in all the places it counts, but Sei isn’t _seeing_ him. Not really.

“Aoba, you’ve come to visit. How kind.” The faint, perfunctory smile that spreads across Sei’s lips appeases Aoba; although there is no doubt that the gesture is insincere, he hardly cares. There would be far too much effort involved in trying to coax out Sei’s true feelings—and for what reward?

This isn’t Aoba’s first time visiting; no, their first meeting had been almost immediately after he had reverted back to his true form. Now that Aoba has Sei, he certainly wants him, but to treat him to his constant presence would be spoiling. 

“You won’t mind if I undress.” It isn’t a question, because the answer won’t make a difference. He disrobes with grace, shimmying free of white cloth, shameless. Sei’s room is hot—stifling, even; his caretakers keep the temperature high to compensate for the lack of heat in that fragile body. It doesn’t work; Sei is still cool to the touch. 

Now Aoba’s body is exposed, various wounds interrupting that sleek line of white. Aoba wears his marks from Koujaku with pride, everything from bruises to deep punctures made by sharp teeth. The sight sparks something inside of Sei each time—something he does not like but can hardly recognize. His brother has been harmed, and what’s more, harmed by someone else. Jealousy, perhaps, or desire to protect…whatever it may be, Sei is outwardly neutral. But Aoba sees signs of life in those bottomless eyes and maybe he doesn’t know exactly what it is, but he knows it’s _something._

Call it sibling intuition.

And when Aoba begins to work on Sei’s clothing, Sei responds with accepting shifts of his body, this way and that, to make the undressing process a little bit easier. The physical shell in which he resides is in no way sacred. It has been prodded and probed and tinkered and tampered with many times over. But only with Aoba does he move in this way, in attempt to show some sort of willing effort. 

Most times, Aoba does not comment on this, but today it’s, “Ah, thank you, Sei. Quick and easy. So precious.”

Though Sei is breakable, he’s also pliable. To move his limbs is rather easy, and Aoba does so with a gentle hand. They don’t relocate to the bed located deeper in the room this time, as Aoba decides to avoid dethroning the princess. Instead, Sei ends up slightly curled, one knee bent and held to his chest with an arm that quivers from the exertion. Aoba can do enough this way, and he can also look upon his twin’s face. 

Aoba is still kneeling, even as he presses two fingers inside Sei’s body. There’s little resistance, but a tremulous whimper reassures him that his brother can still feel, can still react in a genuine way.

“How does this feel?”

“Oh, it’s nice.”

“Would you like for me to keep going, brother?”

“Yes, Aoba. Of course.”

And so it goes, a conversation that doesn’t mean anything. It’s amusing, at least to Aoba, and he wonders if Sei can see the humor in it as well. Because Sei knows, no matter his answer, the outcome will be the same. Aoba likes to hear those sweet and empty words nonetheless.

All the while, of course, is the steady movement of Aoba’s fingers deep inside, curling and spreading with no intent to penetrate. Not today. Sei has had these things done to him before, by Virus and Trip at least. That much is obvious, but…by Toue as well? Aoba wonders, but it’s not an obsessive sort of wondering, so he does not ask.

Aoba does things differently each time, wanting to see if there will be any sense of apprehension in his darling big brother one day. The day that Sei looks down at him with curiosity has not come yet, but one day soon, perhaps? There’s no rush—they have all the time in the world, after all.

Sei is now rocking himself back onto Aoba’s fingers in a weak orgasm, his stamina being laughable at best, but Aoba still likes the way Sei sighs and moans just barely as he reaches climax. To show appreciation, Aoba swipes up a bit of the cum already drying on Sei’s stomach, white fluid on a whiter finger and then disappearing into his mouth. It’s a bit bland, but it belongs to Sei, so it’s good enough.

Their eyes meet after that, while Sei’s chest is still heaving and Aoba is preparing to sit back on his haunches. Glittering black, Sei holds a steady gaze, but Aoba is slapping a hand over Sei’s eyes in seconds flat.

“No. None of that.”

Toue has offered time and time again, each time more insistent, to swap out Aoba’s eyes. But he won’t have it, convinced there will come a day when his brother will accept and even enjoy the life they are now free to share. Aoba won’t acquiesce, won’t become the assistant of his brother’s suicide. Sei will one day let that sad dream drop to the floor and pick up a new one, one that will revolve around Aoba and their renewed brotherhood.

But Aoba is irritated now, shoulders tense as he shrugs his robes back over his shoulders. Sei needs to be taught that Aoba cannot be manipulated, through Scrap or any other means. If manipulation is shown to him, Aoba will show it in return.

“That’s enough for today. Maybe I should leave you be for a while.” 

A hand reaches out, taking a handful of his robes in a weak clutch, and Aoba tilts his head back down. His princess is all out of sorts, tired and rather untidy from all that writhing around. When their gazes meet, Sei’s has an unusual depth and tells an unusual story. Those eyes say, _don’t leave me._ They say, _come back to me soon._

Well, Aoba hopes that is what they say. He pries his sibling’s hand off with ease, letting it drop to his bare stomach, and replies to those unspoken pleas.

“We’ll see.”

And as he leaves the bedroom, silent and sure, he swears he can hear a faint, whiny sigh from none other than Oval Tower’s resident princess.

It’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> also, feel free to get up with me on tumblr (kurhn.tumblr.com). i'd love for you all to come talk to me about dmmd!


End file.
